This invention relates to apparatus and methods for protecting against embolization during vascular interventions, such as carotid artery angioplasty and endarterectomy. More particularly, the apparatus and methods of the present invention induce substantially continuous retrograde flow through the internal carotid artery during treatment during an interventional procedure, without significant blood loss.
Carotid artery stenoses typically manifest in the common carotid artery, internal carotid artery or external carotid artery as a pathologic narrowing of the vascular wall, for example, caused by the deposition of plaque, that inhibits normal blood flow. Endarterectomy, an open surgical procedure, traditionally has been used to treat such stenosis of the carotid artery.
An important problem encountered in carotid artery surgery is that emboli may be formed during the course of the procedure, and these emboli can rapidly pass into the cerebral vasculature and cause ischemic stroke.
In view of the trauma and long recuperation times generally associated with open surgical procedures, considerable interest has arisen in the endovascular treatment of carotid artery stenosis. In particular, widespread interest has arisen in transforming interventional techniques developed for treating coronary artery disease, such as angioplasty and stenting, for use in the carotid arteries. Such endovascular treatments, however, are especially prone to the formation of emboli.
Such emboli may be created, for example, when an interventional instrument, such as a guide wire or angioplasty balloon, is forcefully passed into or through the stenosis, as well as after dilatation and deflation of the angioplasty balloon or stent deployment. Because such instruments are advanced into the carotid artery in the same direction as blood flow, emboli generated by operation of the instruments are carried directly into the brain by antegrade blood flow.
Stroke rates after carotid artery stenting have widely varied in different clinical series, from as low as 4.4% to as high as 30%. One review of carotid artery stenting including data from twenty-four major interventional centers in Europe, North America, South America and Asia, had a combined initial failure and combined mortality/stroke rate of more than 7%. Cognitive studies and reports of intellectual changes after carotid artery stenting indicate that embolization is a common event causing subclinical cerebral damage.
Several previously known apparatus and methods attempt to remove emboli formed during endovascular procedures by trapping or suctioning the emboli out of the vessel of interest. These previously known systems, however, provide less than optimal solutions to the problems of effectively removing emboli.
Solano et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,478 describes cerebral angioplasty methods and devices wherein two concentric shafts are coupled at a distal end to a distally-facing funnel-shaped balloon. A lumen of the innermost shaft communicates with an opening in the funnel-shaped balloon at the distal end, and is open to atmospheric pressure at the proximal end. In use, the funnel-shaped balloon is deployed proximally (in the direction of flow) of a stenosis, occluding antegrade flow. An angioplasty balloon catheter is passed through the innermost lumen and into the stenosis, and then inflated to dilate the stenosis. The patent states that when the angioplasty balloon is deflated, a pressure differential between atmospheric pressure and the blood distal to the angioplasty balloon causes a reversal of flow in the vessel that flushes any emboli created by the angioplasty balloon through the lumen of the innermost catheter.
While a seemingly elegant solution to the problem of emboli removal, several drawbacks of the device and methods described in the Solano et al. patent seem to have lead to abandonment of that approach. Chief among these problems is the inability of that system to generate flow reversal during placement of the guide wire and the angioplasty balloon across the stenosis. Because flow reversal does not occur until after deflation of the angioplasty balloon, there is a substantial risk that any emboli created during placement of the angioplasty balloon will travel too far downstream to be captured by the subsequent flow reversal. It is expected that this problem is further compounded because only a relatively small volume of blood is removed by the pressure differential induced after deflation of the angioplasty balloon.
Applicant has determined another drawback of the method described in the Solano patent: deployment of the funnel-shaped balloon in the common carotid artery (xe2x80x9cCCAxe2x80x9d) causes reversal of flow from the external carotid artery (xe2x80x9cECAxe2x80x9d) into the internal carotid artery (xe2x80x9cICAxe2x80x9d), due to the lower flow impedance of the ICA. Consequently, when a guide wire or interventional instrument is passed across a lesion in either the ECA or ICA, emboli dislodged from the stenosis are introduced into the blood flow and carried into the cerebral vasculature via the ICA.
The insufficient flow drawback identified for the system of the Solano patent is believed to have prevented development of a commercial embodiment of the similar system described in EP Publication No. 0 427 429. EP Publication No. 0 427 429 describes use of a separate balloon to occlude the ECA prior to crossing the lesion in the ICA. However, like Solano, that publication discloses that flow reversal occurs only when the dilatation balloon in the ICA is deflated.
Chapter 46 of Interventional Neuroradiology: strategies and practical techniques (J. J. Connors and J. Wojak, 1999), published by Saunders of Philadelphia, Pa., describes using a coaxial balloon angioplasty system for patients having with proximal ICA stenoses. In particular, a small, deflated occlusion balloon on a wire is introduced into the origin of the ECA, and a guide catheter with a deflated occlusion balloon is positioned in the CCA just proximal to the origin of the ECA. A dilation catheter is advanced through a lumen of the guide catheter and dilated to disrupt the stenosis. Before deflation of the dilation catheter, the occlusion balloons on the guide catheter and in the ECA are inflated to block antegrade blood flow to the brain. The dilation balloon then is deflated, the dilation catheter is removed, and blood is aspirated from the ICA to remove emboli.
Applicant has determined that cerebral damage still may result from the foregoing previously known procedure, which is similar to that described in EP Publication No. 0 427 429, except that the ICA is occluded prior to the ECA. Consequently, both of these previously known systems and methods suffer from the same drawbackxe2x80x94the inability to generate flow reversal at sufficiently high volumes during placement of the guide wire and dilation catheter across the stenosis. Both methods entail a substantial risk that any emboli created during placement of the balloon will travel too far downstream to be captured by the flow reversal.
Applicants note, irrespective of the method of aspiration employed with the method described in the foregoing Internvetional Neuroradiology article, substantial drawbacks are attendant. If, for example, natural aspiration is used (i.e., induced by the pressure gradient between the atmosphere and the artery), then only a relatively small volume of blood is expected to be removed by the pressure differential induced after deflation of the angioplasty balloon. If, on the other hand, an external pump is utilized, retrieval of these downstream emboli may require a flow rate that cannot be sustained for more than a few seconds, resulting insufficient removal of emboli.
Furthermore, with the dilation balloon in position, the occlusion balloons are not inflated until after inflation of the dilation balloon. Microemboli generated during advancement of the dilation catheter into the stenosed segment may therefore be carried by retrograde blood flow into the brain before dilation, occlusion, and aspiration are even attempted.
A still further drawback of both the device in EP Publication No. 0 427 429 and the Internvetional Neuroradiology device is that, if they are used for placing a stent in the ICA instead of for ICA angioplasty, the stent often extends beyond the bifurcation between the ECA and the ICA. The occlusion balloon placed by guide wire in the ECA may snag the stent during retrieval. Emergency surgery may then be required to remove the balloon.
Imran U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,650 describes a system for treating stenoses that comprises three concentric shafts. The outermost shaft includes a proximal balloon at its distal end that is deployed proximal of a stenosis to occlude antegrade blood flow. A suction pump then draws suction through a lumen in the outermost shaft to cause a reversal of flow in the vessel while the innermost shaft is passed across the stenosis. Once located distal to the stenosis, a distal balloon on the innermost shaft is deployed to occlude flow distal to the stenosis. Autologous blood taken from a femoral artery using an extracorporeal blood pump is infused through a central lumen of the innermost catheter to provide continued antegrade blood flow distal to the distal balloon. The third concentric shaft, which includes an angioplasty balloon, is then advanced through the annulus between the innermost and outermost catheters to dilate the stenosis.
Like the device of the Solano patent, the device of the Imran patent appears to suffer the drawback of potentially dislodging emboli that are carried into the cerebral vasculature. In particular, once the distal balloon of Imran""s innermost shaft is deployed, flow reversal in the vasculature distal to the distal balloon ceases, and the blood perfused through the central lumen of the innermost shaft establishes antegrade flow. Importantly, if emboli are generated during deployment of the distal balloon, those emboli will be carried by the perfused blood directly into the cerebral vasculature, and again pose a risk of ischemic stroke. Moreover, there is some evidence that reperfusion of blood under pressure through a small diameter catheter may contribute to hemolysis and possible dislodgment of emboli.
In applicant""s co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/333,074, filed Jun. 14, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference, applicant described the use of external suction to induce regional reversal of flow. That application further described that intermittently induced regional flow reversal overcomes the drawbacks of naturally-aspirated systems such as described hereinabove. However, the use of external suction may in some instances result in flow rates that are too high to be sustained for more than a few seconds. In addition, continuous use of an external pump may result in excessive blood loss, requiring infusion of non-autologous blood and/or saline that causes hemodilution, reduced blood pressure, or raise related safety issues.
In view of these drawbacks of the previously known emboli removal systems, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli from within the carotid arteries during interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or carotid stenting, that reduce the risk that emboli are carried into the cerebral vasculature.
It also would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli from within the carotid arteries during interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or carotid stenting, that provide substantially continuous low retrograde blood flow from the treatment zone, thereby reducing the risk that emboli are carried into the cerebral vasculature.
It further would be desirable to provide emboli removal methods and apparatus that prevent the development of reverse flow from the ECA and antegrade into the ICA once the CCA has been occluded, thereby enhancing the likelihood that emboli generated by a surgical or interventional procedure are effectively removed from the vessel.
It still further would be desirable to provide an occlusion balloon on a guide wire for placement in the ECA during stenting of the ICA that mitigates the risk of snagging the stent during removal.
It also would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli during a carotid stenting procedure that enable filtering of emboli and reduced blood loss.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli from within the carotid arteries during interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or carotid stenting, that reduce the risk that emboli are carried into the cerebral vasculature.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli from within the carotid arteries during interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or carotid stenting, that provide substantially continuous low retrograde blood flow from the treatment zone, thereby reducing the risk that emboli are carried into the cerebral vasculature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide emboli removal methods and apparatus that prevent the development of reverse flow between the ECA and ICA once the common carotid artery has been occluded, thereby enhancing the likelihood that emboli generated by a surgical or interventional procedure are effectively removed from the vessel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for an occlusion balloon on a guide wire for placement in the ECA during stenting of the ICA that mitigates the risk of snagging the stent during removal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for removing emboli during a carotid stenting procedure that enable filtering of emboli and reduced blood loss.
The foregoing objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing interventional apparatus comprising an arterial catheter, an occlusion balloon disposed on a guide wire, a venous return catheter, and optionally a blood filter. The arterial catheter has proximal and distal ends, an aspiration lumen extending therebetween, an occlusion element disposed on the distal end, and a hemostatic port and blood outlet port disposed on the proximal end that communicate with the aspiration lumen. The aspiration lumen is sized so that an interventional instrument, e.g., an angioplasty catheter or stent delivery system, may be readily advanced therethrough to the site of a stenosis in either the ECA (proximal to the balloon) or the ICA.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the arterial catheter is disposed in the CCA proximal of the ICA/ECA bifurcation, the occlusion balloon on the guide wire is disposed in the ECA to occlude flow reversal from the ECA to the ICA, and the blood outlet port of the arterial catheter is coupled to the venous return catheter, with or without the blood filter disposed therebetween. Higher arterial than venous pressure, especially during diastole, permits substantially continuous flow reversal in the ICA during the procedure (other than when a dilatation balloon is inflated), thereby flushing blood containing emboli from the vessel. The blood is filtered and reperfused into the body through the venous return catheter.
Methods of using the apparatus of the present invention are also provided.